


Sandy Dream

by Imaginebright05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach House, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginebright05/pseuds/Imaginebright05
Summary: It’s just a week and a half of beach days, sunrises and sunsets. Just a friend vacation what could possibly change? There’s nothing more to the butterflies in George’s stomach it’s completely normal to feel that way for a friend right? Or is it just that friend...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sandy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I started this a while back and it sat incomplete in my google drive for months but I finally finished the first part. Hope you enjoy!

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Orlando International Airport. Local time is 12:37 pm and the temperature is 88 degrees Fahrenheit. On behalf of the Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!” The intercom hums at the captain's last words but it’s followed by the quick bustle of the other passengers around me as they gather their belongings to exit the plane. 

I like everyone else grab my bags and enter the aisle to follow the line out of the plane. The second I step out of the plane I am welcomed by a warm blast of air followed by the continuous humidity I’m not used to. I walk down the winding ramp and then follow the directive path leading inside. 

As I step inside the second quick change in temperature surprises me. Ah, the great pleasure of air conditioning. I think to myself. Back home in England, we don’t have air conditioning so the air conditioning here was something I always have to adjust to. 

I continue down a plain hallway until I turn a corner to see a set of open glass doors with security perched beside it. I look through the doors to see the boy I’m meeting. He’s standing alone in the middle of a room filled with a few other people and families. He’s wearing black shorts and a plain blue shirt. He is standing with his feet crossed over one another and his head is down his dirty blonde hair hanging freely. I smile as I walk through the doors towards him the guard nodding at me as I pass. “Waiting for someone?” I ask sarcastically when I reach him. 

“GEORGE!” He says in excitement looking up from his phone. I manage to set down my luggage before he engulfs me in a hug. 

My stomach flutters. Oh how I missed this, it had been nearly six months since I’d last been here making this my second time seeing him. “Hhiii!” I laugh holding onto him tightly. He finally pulls away from me and smiles; he was clearly glad to see me again too. 

“You ready for the best two weeks of our lives?” He says grabbing the bag I had set on the floor previously. 

“Am I?!” I say enthusiastically. He laughs putting his arm around my shoulders as I habitually grasp the straps of my black backpack. I follow him to the baggage check and we catch up for a few minutes while waiting for my other bags.

Finally, we get my final bags and make our way out of the airport as we discuss the plans for the week. Dream had rented out a beach house right on the shore that we’d spend a week and a half at, then the last three days we’d go back to his apartment in Orlando. For now, though we would stay at his apartment for tonight until Sapnap arrives the following day. 

When we reach his car he helps me load my suitcase along with the other bags holding my streaming equipment that I brought for the electrifying week ahead. . It's about a twenty-five-minute drive before we’ll reach his apartment but I don’t mind because he's actually a pretty smooth driver. 

—

“Patches!” Dream calls out as we enter his apartment. He sets his keys down on the counter and proceeds to look for his cat patches in another room. As soon as Dream leaves the room Patches darts out from under a couch neighboring in the living room. Patches hops onto the island counter and starts licking her paw. I can't help myself and I start cracking up at the sight causing Dream to walk back into the room to see what’s going on. “Patches! You sneaky cat!” I chuckle to myself and Dream looks at me like I’m crazy. “Where was she hiding?”

“Under the couch,” I smile, pointing to the spot she was previously hiding. He shakes his head and laughs to himself quietly. 

“Silly silly cat…” He murmurs to himself because continuing, “Here follow me you can put your bag in here.” I follow him out of the living room/kitchen area and down a hall to his bedroom. He motions me towards the back wall and points to a chair where I can set down my bag. 

“No guest bedroom?” I ask questionably. Last time I visited Florida he was in his old apartment, which was actually smaller than this apartment making me wonder as to why he has me setting up in his room. 

“Yeah…” He trails off looking at me with a smile wrinkling his nose. “I have two spare rooms in this apartment. One is my office where all my streaming stuff is set up, and the other room is piled hIGH with fan mail from my P.O. box.” He emphasizes on the word high lifting his arm up in weak demonstration. But the action is just enough to make me giggle at him. To which he returns a sweet smile. My stomach flips, but to him almost as if nothing happened he continues. “But anyways I’m thinking we just chill tonight, I’ll order a pizza and we can watch a movie or something… idk.” 

“Sounds good to me!” I smile meeting his eyes. But after a few seconds I feel my cheek heat up and I dart my eyes away looking at anything but him. “I mean… I’m kind of tired from a long day of flying anyways.”

“Right,” he noted nodding his head. 

There was a long silent pause as I fiddled with the strings of my hoodie, not daring to look near him in fear of that odd butterfly-like feeling returning. 

“Well!” He clapped. “Why don’t I go give the pizza place a call and you can change, I’m sure you’re probably ready to rid yourself of anything lingering from the airport.” He chuckled at the last bit before leaving the room entirely. 

He was right though, I reeked of the multiple airports and airplanes I’d been in the last couple of days. Warily I strip off my hoodie and underlying shirt along with my jeans and find a fresh hoodie and sweats to slip on comfortably. Packing my dirty clothes into a separate space in my suitcase before slipping out of the room. 

“Hey!” Dream says cheerfully as I waddled into the room. 

“Hey!” I echoed back to him. 

“So I ordered a few pizzas and they should be here in approximately 15 minutes. So why don’t you start scrolling through movies we can watch while I unload these dishes” He said leaning his palms against the counter across from me, his eyes just briefly touching mine. 

You. Dont. Like. Him. Like. That. Come on George don’t go there…

My thoughts filled with the constant battle to keep me focused. But his eyes just… George snap out of it. “Ok” is all I’m able to muster out as my thoughts struggle to consume me. I turn away from him and walk over to the couch plopping down horizontally my hair fluffing against the arm rest. And began to scroll through movie options. 

—

“How about—”

“No! George!” He laughs, cutting me off sharply. 

“Fine! Why don’t you just pick!” I groan clearly annoyed. He laughs as he stores away the last dish walking into the living room to lean on the back of the couch where I lay. He snatches the remote from my hand but not before making clear eye contact and wrinkling his nose for a smug effect. My stomach flips. He’s about to suggest some stupid cheesy action movie when there’s a knock at the door. 

“Ah, saved by the delivery man!” He smiles towards me.

We both sit down on the couch cross-legged while laughing at all the cheesy movies we scroll through and chowing down the pizza before us. Finally after bickering for over half an hour we settle on some popular romantic comedy. 

“I’m gonna go grab some blankets, can you put away the leftover pizza?”

“yeah I got it.” Dream leaves the room and I gather together the leftover pizza into one box discarding the empty box towards the trash. I then sit back on the couch, my head against the arm of the couch with my knees tucked up. I scroll through my twitter timeline for a few minutes before Dream enters the room holding up two fuzzy blankets with a goofy smile formed on his face. I laugh and he throws a blanket into my face. 

“Alright stop your giggling and start the movie already!” Be input dramatically.  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” I mumbled sitting up to set down my phone and grab the remote. After that I barely remember anything past the first 20 minutes of the movie and by the end I was surely asleep. 

—

I woke up suddenly goosebumps running up my arms. I shivered before taking in my surroundings. I notice the TV is clicked off and Dream is sleeping silently on the opposite end of the couch. Our legs tangled together in the middle. I take in a deep breath attempting to calm down the butterflies forming in my stomach. I take my arm that’s closer to the edge of the couch and reach for my blanket that had fallen to the floor. 

After I readjusted my blankets it didn’t take long for me to get lost in the peaceful sight of Dream’s sleeping body. His warmth flowing towards me, and I fall asleep there, happy as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I’m pretty new to writing on ao3 so please leave a comment letting me know what you think!


End file.
